


The Blimpomatic

by EndangeredMind



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Farting, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: The Blimpomatic goes haywire and Reinhardt is called to save the day.





	The Blimpomatic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Blizzard World was normally a exciting place where new devices were being tested. However, the latest device had gone haywire, causing the employees to hide. Normally a device malfunction was fine, but this was the work of a hacker, and to make matters worse, it was the Blimpomnic, which was busy inserting its hoses into whatever vehicle it could find, before pumping them full air and leaving them massive car and truck balloon that began to float into the sky. They could be retrieved later, right now, the main focus was stopping that device before it caused any permanent damage!

Just when it seemed like all hope was lost, Reinhardt came in his powered crusader armour with his gigantic power hammer. One swing of his hammer and it would be all over. As he went to lift his hammer, the machine simply knocked his weapon aside and quickly pinned him down, leaving him in an eagle position. Several hoses began to snake from the device and bury themselves into his armour. Air began to flow down the hoses, and into the armour. Reinhardt didn’t think much of it until he heard his power armour creak and groan loudly in protest.

To his horror, the midsection of his armour was starting to slowly balloon outwards the air from the Blimpomnic was being pushed into his armour. He struggled and tried his best to get free, but the machine’s grip was simply too strong, and there was nothing that he could do about it. There was a loud creaking from the back of his suit as the rear began to swell up, resulting in the armour sporting both a bubble butt and a big belly. Reinhardt groaned in frustration and continued struggling, trying his best to break free and stop the inflation.

It seemed that his attempts to break free were all in vain, as the bot continued to keep a strong, almost god like grip on him, preventing him from moving. His hammer was just out of his reach, but he couldn’t reach it, even if he wanted to. His helmet was the next bit to be affected, swelling up and creaking. It soon matched the rest of Reinhardt’s armour, which continued to swell outwards. Although the inflation process was slow, it was starting to gain traction as more air was pumped in. It seemed like it was toying with him.

The once rugged looking armour now looks like a mockery of itself as air continued to be pumped into it. What was worse was that it slowed no signs of slowing down. In one last ditch attempt to try and break free, Reinhardt resumed struggling. However, it was all for nothing, as his bloating armour was severely limiting his range of movement, which only worked against him. He groaned as he was able to grab on to his hammer, but in a cruel twist of fate, he was dragged to the right, and he lost the grip on his hammer.

By this stage, he was forced to give up as his very bloated power armour had made it impossible for him to move, essentially rendering him immobile. He groaned in frustration. This should’ve been so easy, but he just wasn’t fast enough! The top of his suit had ballooned nicely, with his armour now sporting large metal moobs and a massive potbelly. His arms were also very large, meaning that he could not longer move them. The real problem was his helmet, which was blimped out massively. However, all that was nothing compared to the bottom half of his armour.

The lower half had taken more of a brunt. His legs were now wide and very ballooned. His hips were also very oversized, but in terms of how fat the armour had gotten, it suited him very well. He sighed and began plotting of a way to get out of this and wreck the bot. To make matters worse, his suit was swelling up! His aft was now massive, and it looked like two large water balloons with how much air had been pumped into them. The suit looked rather comical, much to Reinhardt’s dismay. This wasn’t fair at all!

The Blimpomnic suddenly let out a massive bubble of air, which travelled down the hose connected to the midsection of the powered armour. This caused his armour to swell up massively, which led to him outsizing the machine itself. This was getting ridiculous! If he grew any larger, then he would be sure to burst! The armour had already taken a massive beating when it was pumped with a continuous stream of air but adding a massive bubble into the mix was asking for trouble. The powered armour creaked and groaned loudly in protest as it continued to bloat outwards.

As if one bubble was pushing it, a second, even bigger bubble was pushed out of the Blimpomnic and forced into Reinhardt’s groaning armour. This caused his armour to swell some more, with an interesting side effect. This bubble caused his armour to grow so fat that the machine released its grip on him. He though that he could get up and fight it at last, only to realise that he wasn’t going to be able to do that any time soon, as he began to float in the air. He groaned and wobbled, feeling rather pleased with his armour.

Despite everything that had happened, Reinhardt found himself loving his massively inflated armour. He continued to float into the air, taking the opportunity to look around. As he climbed higher, he noticed other inflated objects, such as cars and truck. He grinned and his suit groaned, before gurgling and creaking. It seemed that the excess air that had been crammed into the suit needed to get out. Below him, the balloon parade was starting up. Before he could stop himself, Reinhardt’s power amour let out a loud and brassy fart to signal the start of the parade, to his dismay.


End file.
